


That's What Friends are For

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Dan told his friend, Emma he was seeing someone, he has to find someone to date and FAST





	That's What Friends are For

Dan sat in his browsing position scrolling Tumblr. Phil was in his room filming a video, he could be heard talking through our thin walls.  
I felt something start to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and noticed one of my close friends from back home was calling.

"Hello?" I pulled my phone towards my ear.

"Dan!!!"

"Hey, Emma. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just got ENGAGED!"

"Emma no way!"

"Yeah!! My boyfriend and I are throwing an engagement party and I want you to be there."

"Sure! When is it?"

"Friday, and you can bring your girlfriend!"

"I- uh- I don't have a girlfriend."

"You don't? Why not?"

"I -um - I'm gay." Curse me and my stupid awkwardness!! I'm not gay!

"That's fine, bring your boyfriend then!"

"Oh well, I-"

"Oh, I have to go, talk later Danny!"

"Wait but I can't-"

"Byyyyee." And the line went dead.

Great.

Why did I say that! Where am I going to get a boyfriend? This party is on Friday, it's Monday!  
That's when I heard someone open a door and walk into the kitchen.

Phil!  
It's worth a shot.

I got off of the couch and walked toward my flatmate.

"Phiiil" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Dan?"

"I have something to ask you." I walked in to see Phil making himself a sandwich.

"Okay? Go ahead."

"Will you be my pretend boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry- what?" He stopped making his lunch and turned towards me confused.

"My friend is throwing an engagement party."

"Good for them. Why are you involving me?"

"She might have told me to bring my girlfriend."

"But you don't have a girlfriend?"

"That's what I said!"

"Well, I still don't see the problem?"

"She asked me why, and I told her I was gay."

"Oh. Well, that's fine too. I mean I wasn't expecting this, I didn't even know you were gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"Then why did you say you were?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Okay. Still, don't see why you're asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Well when I told her I was gay she asked me to bring my boyfriend and before I could tell her I didn't have one she hung up."

"So you want me to be your pretend boyfriend."

"Pretty much."

"Why don't you just call her back and tell her that you don't have a boyfriend?"

"I'm too awkward for that!"

"Okay, but I don't want to do it."

"I'll let you eat my cereal for a month without getting mad."

"A month?"

"A month!"

"I'll do it."

~~~~~~~

The next couples of days Phil and I came up with our stories.  
How we met, first kiss, all that good stuff.  
We also talked about how far we would go at the party. We decided we would just hold hands and kiss only if someone pressured us.  
Before we knew it, it was Friday and we had to go to the party.

Both Phil and I were ready to go. I had to admit, Phil looked hot.  
He wore a nice blue shirt that fit his body well and tight black jeans that showed off his legs. His hair was perfectly straightened, and we were ready to go.

"You, uh, you look great" I mumbled.

"So do you." Phil winked and slapped my butt.

"What are you-?!"

"Got to get in the mood for the party. I can't be your boyfriend if I don't practice!"

"That is true. Let's go."

~~~

When Phil and I arrived at the party it was full of people we didn't know. We held on to each other and stayed close. Partly, for comfort, but mostly trying to look like actual boyfriends.

"Dan!" I looked toward the noise and saw Emma running towards me.

"Hey, Emma." I laughed.

"Daaaan!" She squealed.

"This is Phil" I said as I pulled away and motioned towards the man standing next to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you and congratulations on the engagement." Phil shook Emma's hand.

Emma smiled and whispered in my ear. "He's hot and polite! Keep him!"

I laughed nervously.

Behind Emma stood a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ooh, Dan! This is my fiancée Jake." Emma smiled up at him adoringly.

"Dan" I said while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you" he replied.

"And I'm Phil, Dan's boyfriend" Phil said while shaking Jake's hand.

Why did I like the sound of that? Why did I like it when Phil said he was mine? That's not normal. I can't like Phil that way. He's my best friend!

"It was nice to meet both of you!" He smiled. "Come on babe, my parents just got here." He pulled Emma away.

"Bye! Have fun guys!" Emma said while she was being pulled away.

"She's nice, I like her." Phil smiled at me.

"Me too."

"You want to go get a drink and sit down?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah, sure."

Phil and I grabbed a drink and sat down at a table near the back.

"Are you at least having fun?" I asked Phil.

"Yes, this is a nice environment."

I moved closer to Phil and laid my head on his shoulder. Forgetting we weren't together. Phil ran his fingers softly through my hair and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. I should have been weirded out, but it just felt so right. I smiled and snuggled closer to Phil.

"Not going to lie. You guys are probably the cutest couple here and it's my engagement party!" We heard Emma laugh.

Phil and I jumped apart and mumbled our thanks.

"You guys should dance! The DJ we got is pretty good!" Emma said while awkwardly dancing towards Jake.

Phil and I laughed while Phil offered his hand. I accepted and he pulled me towards the dance floor. We both awkwardly danced, shaking our hips and fist-bumping the air.   
When the DJ decided to play a slow song Phil and I didn't even think twice before holding on to each other and swaying to the beat.

"This night was more fun than I thought it would be" Phil said in my ear.   
"I'm glad you enjoyed." I smiled.

"Me too."

We continued to dance and I even spun Phil around. We were both giggly and having a great time.

Soon, the party started to slow and people began to leave.

Phil and I left and thanked Emma and Jake for the fun night.

~~~~

Phil and I entered our flat and both sat down in the lounge.

"I was thinking....." Phil said quietly.

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?" I turned to look at Phil.

"Tonight, was great. I had so much fun and I forgot to pretend we were dating because I felt like we were and I'm sorry if you think it's weird, but I don't see myself being with anyone else. I would like to be with you."

I jumped on Phil and pressed our lips together. He slowly started to kiss back and we both relaxed into each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Eventually, we had to pull away for air.

"I feel the same way."

"Good" Phil said while he began kissing me again.

I guess my awkwardness got me one good thing in life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) feel free to comment prompt requests


End file.
